fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Malek Kriya
Hello Word to the wise: You shouldn't edit other people's work unless you have permission [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:04, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Malek Kriya! Thanks for your edit to the Fyodor Gryaznov page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:08, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I've deleted your Eagle Dragoon. There are rules regarding Dragon Slayers; for starters, you have to have been using the wiki for at least a week, and second, you need a maximum of 50 edits. You fulfill neither requirement. Secondly, to even make a Dragon Slayer, you need to ask User:Perchan, who controls Lost Magic. Thirdly, a Slayer cannot be your first Magic or your first character, you have to create something that is not any form of Slayer Magic before you are allowed to make a Slayer.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Read the actual message I sent you before messaging me back, I told you what rule you broke.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC) First off, start signing your posts, there is a button to sign your signature at the top of the editing bar. Secondly, there are rules to keep both order and stability among the wiki; rules prevent unnecessary pages and spam from coming up. If you are unhappy with the rules we have, you are free to find another Fairy Tail Fanon, or publish your work on something like Fanfiction.net.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:04, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ..., Fyodor Gryaznov you posted on him without anyone's permission, something you can't do [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that is how it works. It is advisable, however, to stray from Dragon Slayer Magic altogether — or for awhile at least. Slayer Magic is nothing but elemental magic with the added ability of consumption; that's all there is to it, and yet so many people regard it as special. And also, please do not make an article and try to get 50 edits simply so you can make a Dragon Slayer. While there is nothing restricting that course of action, it is unbecoming as it would show you to be a very negative type of user.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) What template do you need help with precisely?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:17, April 15, 2014 (UTC) You can make a character article now, yes, but as we've discussed, no Slayers. And I don't see how you need help with a template; you seemed to have the hang of them before I deleted the article, no?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Thanks for your comment on Eugene's page. The anime I got the picture from is called Sword Art Online. And to answer your question about how to do the time skip stuff, copy this in source mode |image = Note: you may want to go into edit mode here Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:10, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Elemental Magic is generally how Slayer Magic works; we have it set to only be what is consumable. Things like "Sound" and "Moon" for example are either unconsumable, or concepts too vague to be consumed; the same applies to things like "Celestial". Just remember to ask User:Perchan beforehand.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:59, April 19, 2014 (UTC) That is possible, yes.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:09, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, it's been a week anyway~ However, first, tone Eagle Sky down. Calling him the strongest Dark Mage of the current age is too much. So is being able to defeating the Take Over Siblings and defeating three guilds. That's WAY too much. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ask User:Ash9876 or User:Perchan, they run those.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Please read this blog, and then ask me any further questions. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:03, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Insufficient. Look at the requirements for the canon characters carefully and re-apply for each main character individually. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Essentially, you have to describe the role the character plays in your story and what you will do to portray them properly and/or in your own unique manner. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) Yes, following a successful application. Also, no romantic relationships or anything similar, that's treading onto canon territory. Yes, you can upload your story here as long as it's within reason. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:35, April 24, 2014 (UTC) On your Kiyoko Dragoon character, you need to remove Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. You don't have my permission for it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:06, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Again, you need to ask me or else ramifications will follow. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Lol, it's fine. Of course you can add Earth Dragon Slayer~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Did you like Sword Art Online? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I'd find a situation like that scary yet exciting. I still wouldn't want to die but I guess it'd be fun. what's your opinion? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) What kind of weapon would you choose if you were trapped in there? I'd choose a one handed longsword, or a katana. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:21, April 25, 2014 (UTC) But remember that Dual Wield is a Unique Skill only Kirito could use so we wouldn't be able to use it. Maybe if we could use Skill Connect, maybe we can get close to that. but stuff like that isn't shown until later during the Excalibur story arc. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:34, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it looks cool. I wish they showed more of the katana sword skills in the anime or light novel. I've only seen two things that actually used it. Klein and the first boss Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Besides Kirito, who was your favorite character? (since I think Kirito is a favorite for most SAO fans) I'd say Klein for the part where the anime is now but for a later story arc, my favorite besides Kirito is a guy named Eugeo. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) That reminds me of how I wonder about why they put in those other girls that fall for Kirito (except Sachi, she was a crucial part of the story) since Kirito only falls for Asuna for the most part. (although Sachi is apparntly Kirito's first love) Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Same here. I heard it comes out in July though. It feels so long from now Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, I'm about as excited as you are for it. I think they're going to show the Gun Gale Online Arc and the Mother's Rosario Arc in this next season. If they have a 3rd season, it'll probably for the Aclization arc. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:32, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Have you read the light novel btw? It's very interesting Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) It's a shame that it got deleted off of Baka Tsuki and such because a company licensed it. I wanted to find out what happens in the recent book. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:20, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Rock isn't an element. Keep Earth and give it rock-like attacks, since Earth covers everything to do with the ground. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...assuming you mean "of canon character", I'm actually unsure; that's never been addressed. If you want to make Edolas Counterparts of canon characters, let me get back to you on that. If you want to make Edolas Counterparts of your OWN characters, go ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) NP Malek; Edolas counterparts of your own characters are of course allowed. In fact, my Jason LaHote is the Edolas counterpart to Jason Uley.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:55, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if I've mentioned this before; Per is in the hospital, please bring your magic issues to me. Currently, there are going to be no more Demon Slayers, as per the instructions Per left right on the page itself. CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. THAT MEANS AS LONG AS THIS LINE IS HERE, NO MORE DEMON SLAYERS. PLEASE DON'T ASK. And before you can ask, there are to be no Devil Slayers until we can figure out whether it's a Curse, Magic, or how it even works.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You want to swap one of your slayers for a Slayer for a different type? Sure, go right ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:06, May 10, 2014 (UTC) That's advisable. Here, use this Earth God Slayer Magic (Malek). BUT if you want to be creative, you can use Ground God Slayer Magic, Terra God Slayer Magic, Stone Dragon Slayer Magic. Remember, Zancrow had Flame God Slayer, not Fire God Slayer, so you can be more creative with a name. Also, when you sign, use four of "~" those.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:15, May 10, 2014 (UTC) No need to do that, Malek. Just do me one favour; put your effort into this. It's a God Slayer Magic, after all, don't just write it up and throw it onto your character, put your best into it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:20, May 10, 2014 (UTC) There's no reason you shouldn't be able to keep the page, so go ahead, Malek.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:26, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Of course, go ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:29, June 7, 2014 (UTC) It's now your turn Malek Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:22, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Malek, i heard that you were' interested in joining the Air Gear Fanon Wiki, well if you are and need to ask some questions, just leave a message on my talk, or come to the chat on the Air Gear Fanon wiki YoungEezy27 (talk) 18:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. btw, I wrote the last part assuming that Tsukiko was kidnapped or something. If that is not the case, you can delete the last part of my post. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:22, June 18, 2014 (UTC) malek, your turn, sorry for taking so long. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:50, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go wild--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:22, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:59, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi your turn in the rp to postKiddBoy 20:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Thanks! Your characters are awesome too! ShinePillar (talk) 20:38, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey come to chat when you can KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 17:10, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi may you come to chat i need your help to plan a plot.KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 23:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Malek I came to tell ya that I may change Kidd's ds magic okay I know i have done it once but don't worry.I'll change the spells written in the rp so you just chill kay? If you have any trouble with this just come and tell me. Oh and also next chapter were doing it soon.KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Hatsumi Hey Malek-sama if you want Hatsumi to be in http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yaminogaijin/Archipelago_Games you need to put in the comment's that she's from hyunga republic and her guild which is Seraph Wings(imperial fang but I changed the name)KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 18:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Not much I ain't got much time so your sister told me you could edit for her on rp well its the right time!KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 01:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Eh, tired. Also, did ya see the new RWBY? And Earth-Make is free to use without anyone's permission. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:46, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I need you in chat as fast as possible!KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:31, August 4, 2014 (UTC)